


Day Thirteen: Landlord/Tenant

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Landlord/Tenant - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rent Saga Day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Ben has to tell his Landlord, Mr. Jinn, that he can't pay his rent on time. Mr. Jinn comes up with an alternative method of payment.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96
Collections: Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day Thirteen: Landlord/Tenant

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge from the [Quiobi Writing Discord Chat](https://discord.gg/tHttCtr). Please feel free to check us out.

Obi-Wan licked his lips nervously. He made a show of counting and re-counting the credits in his hand. Not enough by half. He licked his lips nervously and walked over to Qui-Gon, who was watching him with a gaze which could only be described as predatory. Obi-Wan swallowed. He was about to be in serious trouble. 

“Uh, Mr. Jinn, Sir,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Yes, Ben,” Qui-Gon said, his eyes running down Obi-Wan without a hint of discretion. Obi-Wan nearly swallowed again. Qui-Gon looked so, so good dressed as he was. Obi-Wan was dressed like a student, plain everyday clothes and barefoot, like his landlord, Mr. Jinn had caught him at home. Mr. Jinn was wearing a suit. It wasn’t an expensive suit, but since Obi-Wan only saw Qui-Gon in his Jedi tunics, he found himself rather cotton mouthed seeing Qui-Gon dressed up like that. The material positively clung. 

“Um, about the rent-” Ben started. It wasn’t hard to slip into the role of a poor student struggling to make ends meet. It wasn’t like Obi-Wan naturally had a lot of money. And when Qui-Gon was looking at him like that, well it was even easier. 

“Ah, the rent you promised me I would have on time in full yesterday?” Mr. Jinn asked, smirking. 

“Yes, well, about that.” Ben swallowed again and dropped his gaze. “I- I’m afraid I just don’t have it.” 

“See, now that’s a shame. Because with you credit, I’m pretty certain you won’t be able to find another place again quickly, will you?” Mr. Jinn asked. 

“N-not this close to school, Sir,” Ben answered. 

“I like it when you call me “Sir”.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Ben said automatically before turning red and dropping his gaze to Mr. Jinn’s shoes. 

“Look at me, Ben. You know I don’t like it when you lie to me.” 

“I didn’t mean to lie, Mr. Jinn. I was trying really hard, but my hours got cut and-”

“Shh, no excuses.” Mr. Jinn shushed his frantic words. “You lied to me, and you broke your promise. And that’s a real shame, Ben.” 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Jinn. I’ll give you everything I have. I’ll pay you back.” Ben did his best to sound ad earnest as possible.

“Oh, I doubt you’ll be able to do that.” Ben’s hopeful looked dropped. 

“Are you going to throw me out, Mr. Jinn?” 

“No, I’m not, because I believe you and I can come to some sort of arrangement.” 

“What sort of arrangement?”

“A labor trade, of sorts.” 

“What kind of sorts?” Ben’s word had Mr. Jinn smirking, which did not bode well for Ben at all. 

“You’re a beautiful young man, Ben, and clever. I think you can figure it out.” Mr. Jinn placed his hand on Ben’s side. He’d looked before, but hadn’t touched, so this was startlingly forward. 

“Sex. You want me to sleep with you.” 

“Open access, whenever I want. You pay what you can, you make up the rest in sexual services, whenever I ask. I’ll even pay you an hourly rate for it.” Mr. Jinn’s fingers slipped under the hem on Ben’s soft shirt, skimming along his hip bone. Ben shivered. 

“Do I have any choice?” Ben whispered. 

“I don’t know, Ben. Do you?” Mr. Jinn already knew the answer. So did Ben. 

Ben pulled his shirt off over his head. “Shall I show you what you’re getting?” he asked. 

“Yes, pretty boy. I’ve wanted to see all of you since that day you got locked out in your towel. Do you know how hard it was to keep my hands to myself after that?” 

Ben swallowed. He took a step back. He pulled his pants and underwear down in one motion and kicked them to the side and straightened up. He was young and handsome. He’d even shaved his face against after yesterday’s escapade, so he looked very young. Mr. Jinn placed his hand on Ben’s face, rubbing his cheek in soft circles. 

“You’re truly a wonder to behold, my boy. I’m going to enjoy this very much.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Ben said. He swallowed again and straightened his shoulders out. Mr. Jinn was being nice, not just throwing him out. This way, Ben could keep studying and not be homeless. Maybe he could even save some up and keep from having to do this every month. Well, he could try anyway. 

“Good boy,” Mr. Jinn hummed. He began to walk slowly around Ben, moving his hand from Ben’s cheek to trail along his shoulders and down his back. Ben shivered as Mr. Jinn’s nails scratched a straight line down his spine. He couldn’t deny that it did feel really good. For a moment, he relaxed, thinking maybe nothing too serious would happen. Mr. Jinn was a professional after all, and he was handsome. Ben definitely had a crush on him. 

Mr. Jinn’s hand settled on his bottom, giving a painfully tight squeeze which made Ben jump and yelp. “However I want, remember that, Ben,” Mr. Jinn crooned. 

“Yes, Sir,” Ben said. “How… How may I serve you?” He knew his voice was uncertain. He didn’t really know what Mr. Jinn wanted. 

“Good boy. Get on your knees for me. I’m going to fuck your mouth and you’re going to thank me for it.” 

“Y-yes, Sir,” Ben said, lowering himself to the floor. 

“Yes, Sir?” Mr. Jinn asked, raising a brow and looking unimpressed. 

“Thank you, Sir!” Ben said, dropping the rest of the way to his knees quickly. He wasn’t about to argue with that voice. “Thank you so much for giving me a chance to work off my debt. Thank you for being flexible and forgiving. Thank you… Um, thank you…” He wracked his brain for what to say next. 

“Yes?” Mr. Jinn pressed. 

“Thank you for fucking me like I need?” Ben asked in a whisper. 

“I’m sorry, is that a question?” 

“No. Thank you for fucking me like I need to be fucked, Sir.” Ben spoke clearer and then opened his mouth. Shutting up was probably a good idea. 

“Good boy,” Mr. Jinn said. He freed his erection from his pants. Ben started to salivate. Mr. Jinn had a beautiful cock, huge and wonderful. He wanted very much for Mr. Jinn to fill him, to force into him all at once. Maybe he would, someday. But right now, Ben couldn’t just take it like that. He kept his mouth open, though his gaze was clearly longing. 

Mr. Jinn chuckled. He entered Ben’s mouth. Mr. Jinn was so big. Ben started to try and lavish attention on it, wanting to worship it. He’d only just begun to attempt that particular ministration when Mr. Jinn tangled in his fingers in Ben’s hair and pulled back roughly. Ben made a sharp noise and followed Mr. Jinn’s pull. There were tears in his eyes. 

“I said I am going to fuck your mouth. You keep your mouth and throat loose and open. You don’t get to control what’s going on. Is that understood?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Ben said, tears slipping down his cheeks. “Thank you for correcting me, Sir.” He opened his mouth again, chastising himself. Mr. Jinn was being good to him. He had to be good for Mr. Jinn. 

“Better,” Mr. Jinn said. He entered Ben’s mouth again, rougher about it this time. Ben kept his mouth open and made his throat loose. 

Mr. Jinn thrust in, nice and rough. Ben could take it, though. He made his mouth and jaw pliant, kept his teeth out of the way and let Mr. Jinn do exactly what he wanted. A couple more experimental thrusts and Mr. Jinn groaned loudly. It was a good sound, strong like the man himself. Ben got such a strong scent of the man, of his sex and his prowess. Ben was embarrassed to realize that he was hard completely untouched. He was not about to touch himself without Mr. Jinn’s permission though. 

Ben’s hands laid on his thighs, waiting and pliant, just like Ben’s throat. Mr. Jinn was giving him a chance, and this was Ben’s opportunity to show that he could repay that chance well. He felt more tears fall from his eyes and his vision blurred. The smells and sounds were delicious, but Mr. Jinn’s cock kept hitting the back of Ben’s throat. Ben had worked hard to not have a sensitive gag reflex. It was important for a Jed- for a student! For the type of student Ben was. But it was still difficult, and his jaw was sore from the strain. 

Mr. Jinn kept thrusting, using Ben like a toy. And he was Mr. Jinn’s toy right now. The grip in his hair tightened again, and for one panicked moment, Ben thought he’d fucked up again and Mr. Jinn was angry at him. He did rip Ben off his cock with one hand. Mr. Jinn’s other hand went to his cock, though, beginning to stroke rapidly. That was the only warning Ben got. He shut his eyes before hot, sticky cum roped across his face. Ben stayed perfectly still, shocked at what just happened. 

“Open your eyes,” Mr. Jinn ordered after a moment. “Keep your mouth open.”

Ben swallowed weakly and opened his eyes. He was greeted by the sight of Mr. Jinn, looking as pristine as if he hadn’t just had his cock wet, filming Ben on his comm. Ben blinked, beginning to cry again. But he didn’t shut his eyes and he did not close his mouth until Mr. Jinn put the comm down. Even then, he kept his mouth open because he hadn’t been told to close it. 

Mr. Jinn walked away, grabbing a towel from Ben’s kitchen and bringing it back. He tossed it at Ben. “Clean yourself up. You did decently, but not enough to cum today.” 

“Sir?” Ben rasped out. He picked the towel off the ground with shaking hands. He started to wipe the cum off his face, though his trembling hands seemed to just spread it around. 

“You have to do more than just be a waiting mouth before I’ll allow you to cum. You belong to me now, Ben, at least until you pay off your debts or can move away. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Ben said quietly. “Sir, the holos?” 

“Insurance,” Mr. Jinn said with a smirk. “Clean yourself up, boy. I’ll be back for you later. I want my favorite tenant to set a good, clean example for others. Understood.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Ben whispered. Fear gripped his chest, and his gaze shot up. He spoke again, louder this time. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Good boy,” Mr. Jinn said and strode out, the door swishing closed behind him.

Ben sat on the floor trembling, unable to even move to get the cum off his face for a long moment. Then the door swished open again and Ben flinched. He should be clean already. Would Mr. Jinn be mad? He started to scramble to clean himself up. 

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon’s voice was a sweet relief, and Obi-Wan let out a sob in response. “Oh, Sweetheart, was that too much?” Qui-Gon hurried to his side. He knelt next to Obi-Wan and took the towel. He began to clean Obi-Wan’s face of cum and tears with the infinite gentleness Obi-Wan associated with his old Master. 

“No, no, it was good. I liked it. I just didn’t expect you to go so far off script.” 

“You told me to make stuff up,” Qui-Gon said ruefully. 

“It was perfect,” Obi-Wan said. He leaned into the touch. “Will I get to cum tomorrow?” 

“Hmm, we have many more days of our little break left. We’ll see.” Qui-Gon drew Obi-Wan against his chest, letting Obi-Wan cuddle close. Obi-Wan’s erection was flagging, though Obi-Wan still felt a deep want in his veins. 

Obi-Wan stuck his tongue out. “Ass,” he mumbled. 

“Your ass,” Qui-Gon said fondly. 

“My ass,” Obi-Wan agreed, just as fondly. They stayed there for another moment or two before Qui-Gon hustled Obi-Wan off the floor and into the bathroom for a lovely shower together, followed by a warm bath. Obi-Wan wouldn’t have had their day go any other way.


End file.
